When Words Won't Do
by revchick86
Summary: Sweet Rogan Smut. Missing scene from chapter 8 of RTB. It's a lemon so if not your thing don't read. One shot!


**A/N: Guys I have unfortunately hit a wall with **_**Repairing the Break.**_** So I decided I'd step away for a little side "fun". This is a one shot of sweet Rogan Smut. It's Logan POV from the "missing" scene in Chapter 8**_**. **_**I included the first scene of that chapter in its entirety, hoping to set up the story for readers not following **_**RTB**_**. If you're an **_**RTB**_** reader feel free to skip down to where I left you hanging and enjoy filling in all the blanks. **

***** WARNING: This story is one big juicy lemon and that's about it. Virginal eyes beware! *****

*****STEPHEN YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO READ THIS!!! STOP RIGHT THERE MR.********

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this one shot. They belong to the wonderfully talented mind of Amy Sherman Palladino.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LOGAN POV:**

"Rory, leave, please just leave."

My voice was barely above a whisper as I struggled to form the words found in my painful request. Asking her to leave was proving to be even more difficult than walking away from her at graduation had been.

I still had no idea why she was here and the curiosity that struck me was nearly insufferable. I'd almost bit when she'd so obviously tried to bait me by using my natural inquisitive nature against me. Rory knew me well and she knew the depths in which I'd want to know her reasons for coming.

However as grand as my curiosity was, my fear was far exceeding. I was barely clinging to sanity as it is. If I allowed her to stay only to find out her life was complete without me I knew without a doubt I'd lose my final grip. She had to leave. As much as it pained me to ask her to go, staying was not an option.

I fought hard to hide the emotional distress that was overwhelming me, though the expression on her face told me she saw it clearly. I sighed and chanced one more look into her beautiful blue eyes. The memories I found there so easily threatened to overcome me. It didn't help that she was on the brink of tears and I knew I was the cause for them. She starred back at me and suddenly a sense of urgency took over her expression and boldness her tone as she spoke the words that rendered me speechless.

"Fine, I'll go. But not before you know…my heart has always said yes."

Nothing. I could say nothing. I could think nothing. I could do nothing. I was in complete and utter shock! _Did she really say what I think she said?_ Her eyes held strong to mine and the tears she'd fought so desperately to hold back began to flow freely down her rose colored cheeks. Her expression was detailed with insurmountable regret and colored in unrelenting grief as her silent tears turned into audible sobs. I knew in that instant seeing her so broken before me that the words she'd just spoken, the words I'd so longed to hear, were nothing short of the truth. _My heart has always said yes _repeated over and over in my head as I carefully contemplated the meaning behind what she'd said.

Moments later I realized I was still standing silently in the same position I'd been in when her confession had first made air. I sought words but found none. Minutes passed and still we remained. We were both completely lost in silence that was only penetrated by her sobs. She broke eye contact with me and starred down at the floor. I was frozen, still unable to form a proper reaction. Still unable to form any reaction at all. I noticed that she seemed to be collecting herself as her crying grew quieter. She shook her head from side to side before returning her gaze to me once more. I knew I needed to say something. I needed to speak but I found myself at a complete loss for words. She let out a deep suppressed sigh and said nothing more. Instead she reached for her bag that was sitting on a nearby table and turned to make her way out the door. Realizing that my moment was swiftly passing I did the only thing I knew to do. I reached for her.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me. As soon as her body made contact with mine I instantly gained a new sense of purpose. I knew that no matter what, I had to make her mine again and that when I did I'd refuse to ever let go.

I was immediately assailed with the smell of her sweet perfume. The scent took my mind on a journey filled with the most beautiful memories I'd ever made. I longed for those memories to come alive and live with me once more. My heart found a new speed as it beat blazingly in my chest. I refused to remove my eyes from her. I was captivated by her angelic beauty. I starred deeply into her mesmerizingly blue eyes, those gorgeous eyes that had held my heart hostage since the very instant they'd first met mine.

A single tear slipped down her ivory cheek and my hand instinctively moved to her face to catch it. Her eyes held steady to mine and I saw in them all the love I'd so desperately longed to see. My heart, once empty and distraught, found an immeasurable amount of meaning in the expression written upon her glorious face.

I leaned in without reserve and placed a soft kiss on her silky lips. The moment our mouths met my entire being found its' long lost peace. All the conflict, pain, and misery the last seven months had brought upon me fell, crushingly defeated by the immense power of our love. My hands fell from her face and found their way to her curvy hips in which they fit perfectly. She in turn wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands entangled themselves in my hair. She deepened our already all-consuming kiss. I moaned in response knowing I was once again a prisoner to this woman's earth shattering touch.

I pulled away for air and as I did my clouded thoughts became clear enough to drench me in gut wrenching fear. I knew we needed to talk. We desperately needed to figure out what this night had meant for us. We needed to work through our problems or we'd never move forward with our lives. I decided that it was now or never and fought hard to collect my restraint as I attempted to give voice to my overwhelming concerns.

"Rory-"

Apparently I was the only one being assaulted by fear. She pulled me back to her with urgency and kissed me so passionately that I thought I'd crumble under its weight. I grabbed tightly to her hips and pulled her body even closer to my own as my hands sought to touch her in new and yet completely familiar ways. My right hand gently rubbed across her lower back and then trailed upward until it found the exposed skin of her neck. Her soft skin lit my fingertips on fire the instant they touched it. My left hand reached up to entwine into her dark brown hair and was eagerly met by the other hand as I deepened our kiss even more by slipping my tongue ever so slightly into her warm mouth.

I was overtaken by pure bliss when her tongue greeted mine and we kissed as long as we could before she had to pull away for air. While she attempted to gather her shaky breath I attempted to render that an impossible feat. I brushed wanton kisses along her flushed cheeks and then trailed upwards until I touched my lips to her ear. She shivered and I knew I was no longer prisoner but now guard to her chains. As soon as I felt I had control I once again attempted to bring up the conversation I knew we should be having.

"We really-"

As I spoke she lovingly placed numerous kisses on both of my cheeks and down my neck. Then in an instant the power I'd gained and all the control that I'd thought I had was lost completely. She grazed the tip of her tongue across the bottom of my earlobe and I caught a shaky breath then moaned in obvious surrender to her never failing power over me.

"Shh. Logan, not now."

She whispered into my ear and the feeling of her husky breath on my skin caused a fire to rise from deep within me. My body burned intensely for even more of her perfectly smothering flames. I'd burn alive as long as she was the one lighting the match. Her delicate fingers made quick work of the buttons on my shirt and in mere moments it was discarded to the floor. Her movements were rushed as she worked to untuck my undershirt and I knowing the direction we were taking fought hard to regain my willpower and somehow manage to speak.

"Need. Mmmh."

She'd accomplished her mission, my shirt was untucked. Her warm hands ran underneath it and ever so softly across my stomach and up my chest. I closed my eyes embracing her touch. It seemed as if unseen currents of electricity radiated between us and each new embrace intensified its' already daunting power. I had to say something; I had to get this out before I couldn't.

"Need to. Oh God."

She unbuckled my belt and stormed kisses on every part of my exposed skin. My resolve faltered. All I wanted to do was take her right then and right there. Reason somehow managed to resurface.

"Need to talk, Rory."

I'd finally triumphed and formed the words that I'd needed to say. I pulled her face up and forced her eyes to meet my own.

"Later." She said and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

_Little minx._ I pulled away knowing that she needed to take this seriously. That we needed to talk. Her expression was immediately colored with guilty innocence and shame. My heart melted and I knew I couldn't deny her anything at all anymore than God could deny a wretched sinner's shameful plea. I placed my hand on her cheek, and looked once more into those deep blue eyes. I found in them my complete undoing.

"Later." I said taking both of her hands in my own as I bent down and pressed my lips to hers once more.

Our tongues danced together to a sweet melody only they could create. I pushed her backwards until her back collided with the living room wall. I pressed my body firmly against hers. I was already hopelessly turned on and when my erection pressed into her she moaned into my mouth. I'd so missed her perfect moans and was selfishly greedy for more of them. I pushed even harder against her, grinding my crotch into her core. My actions gave me the response I'd so wanted as another and much louder moan escaped her lips.

We continued to smother each other in frantic kisses each of us seeking to taste every part of the other's flesh. My hands explored her body running everywhere from her sweet checks to the sexy curve of her hips. I pressed her even harder against the wall pulling her right leg around my waist and pushing into her. I ran my hand up her outer thigh and around to her succulent ass. My tongue danced across her collar bone. My hands tugged at the bottom of her shirt begging for its' removal.

I pulled back and away from her starring into her eyes and silently asking permission to remove the frustrating fabric. She smiled seductively and grabbed the bottom of her shirt pulling it up and over her head herself. My eyes moved slowly over her body absorbing every single part of her. I stood completely still, unable to move. I was entranced by her. Captivated by her presence. I've never in my life seen a creature as breathtakingly beautiful as Rory Gilmore.

"Logan."

She called me back to reality with a deep plea of longing in her tone. She reached out and grabbed the front of my pants pulling me swiftly back to her. I laughed at her rashness. My sweet innocent Ace can be quite a wildcard. My laughter was put to an abrupt stop as she assailed me with another open mouth kiss in which our tongues once again made melody.

I placed my hands around her hips as I pressed into her. I barely touched her skin brushing my right hand as softly as I could manage against her flat stomach. She whimpered at my light touch and I knew she was craving even more. I continued kissing her as I moved my hand ever so slowly upwards towards her breast. Just before I reached it I pulled away, grabbing her by the hips and swinging her around and towards the bedroom door.

"Logan."

She cried again this time her tone colored in utter desperation. I smiled and stifled a laugh as I took her right hand and led her into my room. I stopped just before reaching the bed and turned to face her. I dropped her hand and moved my own to the side of her face. I gazed into her eyes as I sought to express myself with the utmost of sincerity.

"I've missed you." I said and the expression it brought to her face lit my heart with pure joy.

"Me too."

I pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate than all the rest. My hands rested on her lower back while we savored the fullness of the taste of each other. I ran my hands slowly upward and unclasped her bra. She pulled away momentarily to discard of it. I stood in awe of her beauty as she made her way back to me and pressed her pert breasts against my chest. My need for her took me and I ran wet kisses from her lips down her neck and finally to the tops of each breast.

My right hand cupped her breast and I squeezed it softly before pulling my hand back and allowing only my fingers to toy with her sensitive pink nipple. Her moans became boisterously loud and her body trembled at my touch. She reached for the button on my pants and within moments they were in a puddle at my feet. Her hands explored my body with zeal and determination. My heart soared to new heights and my mind to greater depths as the intoxicating feeling of her hands all over me wrecked me from within.

"Oh God, Rory."

I cried out when her hand dipped beneath the waistband of my boxers and took hold of my twitching manhood. Her hand remained there stroking me while she sucked on my neck. All the patience I'd previously bestowed was completely lost in a consuming and urgent need for her. I pulled back and quickly unbuttoned her jeans discarding them to the floor. She removed her hand from my boxers and ran it up my chest then to the tip of my chin pulling me down to her for an intimate kiss. While she kissed me I moved us towards the bed.

I pushed her down onto the mattress and covered her shaking body with my own. I perched myself up leaning all my weight on my right arm eyeing her suspiciously.

"Rory, we don't have to do this."

As much as I wanted to do this, God, as much as I needed to do this if she was uncertain. If she wasn't ready, no way we were going forward.

"I want to." She said as she attempted to pull me back down to her.

"You're shaking?" I said questiongly, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"I know." She replied reaching up to me seeking to ease my concern by bombarding me with sweet butterfly kisses all over my face, shoulders, and chest.

I remained still silently insisting she give me more of explanation than what she had. She stopped kissing me and settled back down onto the mattress.

"Logan, it's not that I don't want to. It's just that it's been so long."

I creased my brow and beckoned for more. It had been seven months but I wasn't buying that excuse.

"I'm nervous it's kinda like it's our first time all over again."

_My innocent girl. _I couldn't hide the smile that her statement brought to my face even if I'd tried to.

"Glad I amuse you." She stated hotly.

I laughed at her quick temper, ever the Gilmore.

"Rory, you're perfect you know that?"

"No, but I am perfectly fine. So how about we stop all this pointless talking and you make love to me, Huntzberger."

I was more than eager to comply. I brushed gentle kisses on her lips then trailed them down her cheek to her ear and then neck. I stopped there as I sucked her succulent skin in my mouth. Her breathing became heavy and her chest heaved against mine. I trailed more wet kisses down across her collarbone and to the tops of her all too alluring breast. She moaned in expectation as her hips bucked and sought pressure from my own. I met her desire by pressing into her panty cloaked heat. I could already feel her want for me and the wetness awaiting our coming union.

I stuck out my tongue and ran it across the top of her right breast and then down further barely touching the tip of her erect nipple.

"Oh, Logan." She said with obvious glutton filling her cry.

My hand played with her other breast and her hands circled the contours of my back. She nibbled at my ear as I pressed my body once again into hers. Her legs fell apart giving me more access and I used that to my advantage putting even more pressure and force into my next thrust.

"Oh, Logan. Logan, I need you!" She cried out.

As much as I wanted to comply to her request, as much as I wanted discard our remaining clothing and press my body deeply into hers, another part of me protested urging me to make this experience last. _"It's kinda like it's our first time all over again." _She had said and I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be just as special and just as important as that first night together had been.

"Logan?" Her shaky voice cried for me.

I looked into her eyes and pressed into her again kissing her forehead. I ran my hand up her outer thigh and in between our entangled bodies. I dipped my fingers beneath the soft white fabric of her panties. She instinctively moved into my touch. She was so warm and so wet for me.

"Baby." I moaned.

My hands slipped into her warm wet folds and her tightness threatened my already fleeting resolve. She whimpered and moaned in pleasure as she came undone before my very eyes. I massaged her clit with my first finger. Rubbing circles until she lost all sense of reason and cried my out my name.

"Logan, I want you." She managed.

I knew she was so close to the edge as her walls tightened around me and her breathing became labored.

"Let go. baby. Let go." I whispered into her ear.

Her moans grew louder as her walls tightened even further around my fingers. I removed my first finger from her clit and placed it with the others inside of her replacing it with my thumb and pressing firmly against her swollen treasure. Her body shook violently as her orgasm overcame her. I quickly pulled my head away from her neck so I could watch her drowning in pleasure. She was so glorious.

Her moans quieted as her body settled into perfect peace and she grew perfectly still. I waited. Her eyes opened and met mine. She blushed red undoubtedly slightly embarrassed knowing I'd watched her in such and intimate state. If only she knew what seeing her like that does to me. She pulled me down for a kiss and I willing obliged. Our tongues met and moved together in a slow sweet rhythm. My member twitched and reminded me of my own neglect. It didn't matter so much to me as long as I knew she was satisfied.

Apparently she'd noticed my moving manhood and her hands moved smoothly from my shoulders down my chest to the top of my boxers. She met my eyes with dark lust coloring her own. _Could she want this already? So soon?_ As if she could read my thoughts she worked to remove the undergarment still covering me.

"Logan, that was wonderful, but I want-No, I need you."

She bit her lip and I was gone.

"Mmmmm." I moaned loudly pleasured by her request alone.

I moved my body over her showering violent kisses down her salty skin, her neck, her chest, her stomach. Then I stopped right above her sex soaked panties. Her musky sent nearly overcame me with immense desire. I sat up on my knees in between her legs and looked at her lovely body with lustful want.

I pulled at the last article of clothing remaining. Following the trail they made on their way down her legs with warm kisses. When I finally reached her feet I removed them completely and tossed them to the floor. I grabbed her left foot and held it up in the air kissing her ankle, her calf, her inner thigh. She moaned my name when my lips brushed her wet clit. I continued my tasting moving up her stomach, chest, neck, and then back to her sweet lips. I pulled my face back lovingly cradling her cheek with my right hand.

The tip of my erection brushed against her entrance and I inwardly cursed at my failing restraint.

"Logan, need you."

She pled and I knew in that moment I needed her too. Just as much as she'd needed me, possibly even more so. I pulled my body back and then crashed into hers. The moment I entered her I lost coherent thought and fell into sheer ecstasy. We fit together so perfectly. Her warm folds clung tightly to me and my body shook under the power of such a feeling.

I moved slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to us being together again. However, it was only moments before she requested more and faster. I gladly gave into her every want, her every desire. I was slave and she my master. She cried out in pleasure and I met her cry for cry with utterance of my own.

"Oh, Logan."

"Rory."

My hands caressed her face.

"Look at me. Let me see you." I begged.

She opened her piercing blue eyes and they were filled with precious tears.

"Perfect, baby. You're absolutely perfect."

I praised her and her tears fell from her eyes soaking her cheeks. I kissed each one away. We continued to move together completely in sync with each other's needs. She once again teetered on the edge of bliss as she pulled me even closer to her sweat drenched body and pushed her face into my shoulder. She let go and her walls closed in around me bringing me to my own release. I pushed into her one final time as we both entered a new level of tranquility.

I settled my body gently on top of hers, laying my head on her chest. She ran her fingers through my hair and we lost track of time as we lay together in comfortable silence. I finally removed my body from hers and rolled over and onto my side of the bed. She turned onto her side to face me. I copied her action turning over onto my side. I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face as we stared into each other's eyes and in that moment I realized we'd said everything we'd so longed to say, knowing that for some things words won't do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final thoughts: Wow…think I need a cold shower. So what did you think? Let me know...I'm crazy for reviews. First lemon I've ever written so please be nice! Oh and if you enjoyed the story and want to know what happens next subscribe to **_**Repairing the Break**_** chapter 9 should be up in the next few days. Love, Love! **


End file.
